The Big Bang
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Final chapter is up. Pretty much tear invoking. Christian fic. Please read and rate.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not all too sure how this will turn out. But this is definitely a series. Please read and rate. Warning though, there's Christian related content in it. ;)

* * *

**

Raven woke up to find herself staring at the usual monotone black and blues of her room. In her room were the usual bookshelves full off books and tomes, her meditation mirror and pretty much other freaky stuff.

However, there was a small change in her room. First of all, most of her spell books and such had been gotten rid of, leaving behind only the books about hers and Azar's past. Secondly, which was a strange thing to be owned by Raven, was that there was a bible in the bookshelf.

Her teammates had not known about this yet- she had recently accepted God into her life. One huge reason was that her attitude was only slightly less apathy and that her room and dressing was pretty much the same as before too.

"Can't possibly change from Goth to happy lark can I?" Raven smiled to herself as she thought about this, imagining the Titan's faces if she had suddenly changed her attitude.

The actual fact was that she HAD truly been changed. Gone was her dark, angry and insecure and God's love and replaced those emotions. Sure, those emotions would still be around. But they could never overwhelm her ever again.

She thought about this and silently thanked God for saving her. Upon doing so, she had a flashback:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trigon was turning the world to stone... Everything was fading away... The Titans were fighting for their lives... She was a helpless child... Suddenly, there was a flash of pure light in her mind and a warm voice unlike she had heard of told her, "Search for the light within you and save your friends!"

That somehow gave her strength as she started building up her energy to join the fray... Then, everything was just a blur and she soon found herself grown up as a teenager again and in white robes... She then saw a white figure in front of her and smiling gently towards her. She then felt a sense of peace. After that, the figure disappeared and she was left with a question: Who was that mysterious person?"

She then went to research without anyone knowing and one day, she happened upon a bible in a bookshop. There, she read it and found out that it was God. She looked up and saw the white figure smiling and winking to her. Then the figure was gone. At that moment, Raven truly smiled for the first moment in her life. She felt a strange new sense of freedom coming to her. But somehow, she did not feel totally free. Feeling strange and prompted to, Raven bought the bible and went back to the Titans tower.

Over the next few weeks, she spent her free time poring over the pages of the bible, fascinated by the contents of the past. Something within whatever was left of her demon nature cursed her violently for reading the bible and through that, she knew that everything within the bible was true.

Finally, on the seventh week of her reading, she found out why she did not feel totally free. She had not accepted Jesus who had died for her on the cross. She then read her and found out the one way to receive God was extremely simple. Just Pray. She thus felt convicted and knelt down and prayed to God asking Him to forgive her for everything she had done wrong and that she wanted Him/Jesus in her life. Right at that moment, she felt the last chains on her break free. She felt freedom for once and broke down with joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven finished reminiscing, she smiled inwardly and left her room to get something to eat.

Somewhere from her room, a gentle and silent music played...

_...You saved me, forgiven me_

_The hole inside my heart You've filled_

_Take me, shape me...

* * *

_

**So how was it? More chapters coming up. :) Gimme ideas if possible. Thanks. Oh yeah. I have a feeling God inspired me to do this fiction. ;) God bless you guys. Rock on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… ;) Chapter 2's up. A big thanks to all those who encouraged me. Cheers;) **

**Kudos to:**

**Travis Hicks, Liz-Sakura, IGAF-kun, X.x.Earthfire.x.X, JCdreamer, Internetionaland bbeltballerina.** **You guys are great! I'm so encouraged by you guys. ;) Well, on with the chapter.

* * *

**

As Raven walked into the common room after making her usual herbal tea, she couldn't help but wince as she heard the loud music pumping through the closed METAL doors. " Ooookay... That sounds like it comes from beastboy's brainless game..." thought Raven, "even after speaking with God, I still don't get why he loves those games..."

Raven entered the common room and was blasted out of the room by a huge sound wave. Just before she crashed into the wall outside the room, a glimpse of the TV screen confirmed her suspicions. She then stood up, checked herself for broken bones before levitating into the room. (Just in case she was blasted out by another sound wave :P)

Then, Raven screamed out over the din, "Turn the volume down NOW!" But Beastboy and Cyborg did not even hear her. Raven rolled her eyeballs in exasperation and thought, "I know I'm supposed to love these guys. But I guess I'll make an exception this time."

She then gave a fake evil smile and projected a thought into both Beastboy and Cyborg's brains. "...TURN DOWN THE VOLUME NOW!"

With the sheer volume of the thought, Beastboy and Cyborg jumped and were stunned for about a minute. Upon seeing this, Raven couldn't help but laugh out loud. She then sent another mental image of a cyborg pig and green-colouredpig being roasted by a Raven.

Upon being sent the image and hearing Raven laugh, the two guys were stunned. Had Raven finally lost it? Finally, Beastboy overcame the initial shock first and asked, "Yo dude. Are you feeling okay?"

Raven then calmed herself down and said, "Yeah. Sure. Not used to me laughing?"

"Like yeah!" said Beastboy, "Who ever knew you dealt with happy other than in our mind?"

"Well... let me think..." said Raven ponderously, "Like maybe when I accepted God and He freed me to allow me to use my emotions? ;)"

There, Cyborg who had been silent throughout, shouted out, "WHAT! You're a Christian!"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Well, no." said Beastboy.

"We're just wondering..." started Cyborg.

"Why is it possible that someone with demon blood in them would support God." said beastboy and Cyborg in unison.

Then, both of them realized what they had just said and winced, expecting Raven to fry their brains for saying that. However, she just shrugged of the outburst as if it were nothing. "Let's just say that I've been changed." smiled Raven.

"You could say that..." said Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Well, I'm off to the church now. See ya guys later." and Raven levitated off.

"Wait up! We're coming with you!" shouted the two male titans as beastboy turned into a pterodactyl, lifted Cyborg up and flew after Raven.

"This has got to be a dream... Raven? Christian? Whoa. That's just too much to figure out..." mused Beastboy. Cyborg couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Well, my second fic is up. Any improvements needed? If so, please tell me. :) Since I'm currently having my major exams, I probably can't write any more fics at the moment. But don't forget to check. ;) Oh yeah. I've got a hint for you guys about the next chapter. Major battle coming up. I'm not sure what it's gonna be about though. :) I leave God to give me the ideas for the story while I type it out. ;) rock on people.:)**


	3. Author's Note I

Author's note:

Thanks guys for all your comments. It helped a lot. To IGAF-kun, good luck with your pokemon fic. ;) Oh. And "gianluca de duonni", thanks for pointing out the demon factor. You said that Raven is half-demon and half-human. Remember, God is a God of the impossible. He can do anything. He can take away Raven's demonic side and replace it for her to be fully human. And well, God is pretty difficult to comprehend. So who are we to comment on who can go to heaven. ;) That is God's decision. But we have to know and trust Jesus as our lord. (Duh) And you said Raven can't get to heaven not if Trigon can help it. Remember, God is almighty. He reigns over all. So it'd be simple isn't it? Raven goes to God, Satan, Trigon or any other evil force has no right to own her. Got it? Lol. This message is pretty long. Well, it's kinda getting late. So I've gotta get off. My next message to you guys will be posted soon. :P


	4. Author's Note II

Author's Note:

Hey ya all. Thanks for encouraging me. You rock1 ;) By the way, as my major exams are currently going on, I won't be able to write any fictions for a while. But do check. Cuz I might just send in another chapter after all. God Bless. ;)


	5. Chapter 3

**I had this strong feeling that I had to write this chapter. So yeah, here it is. ;) Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Upon reaching the church, Raven stepped in. It so happened that she just stepped in during the middle of a sermon. Embarrassed that she had interrupted, Raven was about to step out when one of the worshippers there walked over to her and spoke to her.

"Oh! You're Raven huh?" enquired the person.

"Umm... Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I'd just like to say welcome and no matter where you come from or what you were raised as, God loves you." With that, the person smiled at her and walked off to join the sermon.

That was pretty weird for Raven. She was usually shunned by others upon sight... Yet this stranger had just welcomed her and encouraged her even though he knew what and who she was. "Well, I guess really joining God's family isn't so bad after all..." thought Raven as she quietly joined the congregation.

Meanwhile outside the church, Beastboy and Cyborg were spying on Raven. "Okay! I know I'm dreaming. Wake me up cy!" requested Beastboy.

"Gladly... GRASS STAIN!" cackled Cyborg.

"What the... I told you not to call me..." Beastboy didn't have a chance to finish his protest before Cyborg conked him on the head.

That pretty much left Beastboy seeing the world spinning around and leaving Cyborg laughing at Beastboy's expression.

Back in the church, Raven suddenly felt herself tuning out for no reason at all. She checked her surroundings and found out that she was in her mind again. Suddenly, Trigon materialized out of nowhere. He extended a hand and grabbed Raven. "Now where were we?" questioned Trigon mockingly, "Ah yes! Turning you evil... I will fill you with so much hatred..."

But Trigon did not have a chance to finish his sentence as out of nowhere, there was a flash of pure light. "Release Raven NOW!" commanded a mysterious voice.

Raven felt that the voice was somewhat familiar, yet she could not quite catch where she had heard that voice. Thus, she listened further. "God..." hissed Trigon with much hatred in his voice, "Raven is my daughter and I have every right to take her."

"Indeed." replied the voice, "But you have forgotten that I am Raven's Heavenly Father and she has broken off all bonds with you." It was only then did Raven realize it was God speaking.

However, Trigon ignored God and started trying to allow Raven's doper ganger to take over her. Just then, Raven caught a glimpse of God pushing Trigon back into Limbo. After that, she saw Him shoo her doper ganger, despair and anger way as well. With that, Raven woke up again.

She then realized everyone was crowded around her with a worried look and that she was rolling on the floor clutching her head.

One of them asked her what had just happened to her and Raven smiled weakly and said, "Let's just say that I have had an encounter with God..."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? This is supposed to be a cliffhanger. ;) Give me more inspiration for my next chapter. Yeah :) My exams are coming up on Monday, 10th Oct 2005. So for those who are willing, please pray that I'll be able to focus on my revision, get whatever grades God wants me to receive and that I will glorify Him through my grades. Thanks! **

**BTW, thanks to those who have encouraged me:** red halo, midnyteshadow, Travis Hicks, TheOneRaven, JCdreamer, Jen

**God bless you all. ;)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi there people. Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. ;) So here's another installment.

* * *

**

The next day, Raven reflected upon the past day's experiences... She had gone to church, let God blast her father into oblivion (lol), and been released from bondage of her negative sides... What else had she missed out? She just seemed to have that nagging feeling that she had missed out an extremely important issue...

Just then, Beastboy popped out of nowhere and asked Raven, 'Yo dude. Are you really you? You actually went to church to get baptized or something?"

"Uhhh... yeah... I AM me." said Raven grudgingly as she tried to focus on what she missed out the previous day. Then it clicked. Beastboy had just given the answer to her unasked question without even knowing Beastboy.

With that, she gave Beastboy a hug and thanked him before scooting off to the church again. "Okay. It's official. The world has gone nuts. Cyborg cackling? Raven AND church?" thought Beastboy as he gave the look which seemed pretty constipated. ;)

Meanwhile, Raven had reached the church and gone to meet the pastor. As soon as she found him, she filled him in on everything that had happened in her life and what she actually was. The pastor just sat there and listened to her patiently. After Raven was done speaking, he said, "Well, so you are half-demon huh? But God managed to remove your demonic side? That's great but you want to be baptized? I'm not so sure about that. How about going home and thinking about it before you come again eh? Baptism is an outward expression of commitment to the Lord you know. :) So you might want to have a firm standing with God before you get baptized."

Upon listening to this, Raven saw the logic in the pastor's words and nodded her head before leaving for home. Meanwhile, in the shadows far away from the church, someone was watching Raven leave. And whoever or whatever that was did not have any good intentions towards Raven. After Raven was out of sight, the mystery person or creature stepped out of the shadows and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Upon reaching home, Raven found that all the Titans were waiting for her in the common room. It appeared that they had founded out something about her. Raven knew what they were thinking due her telepathy and raised an eyebrow. Robin was the first to speak, "Why didn't you tell us you were a Christian. We could have discussed about it."

Raven then heard that gentle voice in her head telling her not to argue but just sate her faith and leave amicably. Thus, Raven replied, "Robin, I know either Beastboy or Cyborg told you this. Now let me just say this: My faith is a personal thing which you have NO right to control." With that, Raven left to go to her room.

About an hour later, Raven heard a knock on her door. Raven looked up from the bible she was reading (she's reading Matthew by the way.) and called out, "If you're here to tell me not to believe in God and it's all a facade, drop it and leave me alone."

However, there was a muffled reply, "It is me, Starfire, my friend. I would just like to know what is this faith thing you were talking about. I have asked Robin, but he has refused to answer."

With that, Raven opened the door and let Starfire in. "So, tell me, what is this faith thing?" asked Starfire in an EXTREMELY innocent manner.

"Faith is believing in something that you can't see. But for me, faith is knowing that something that is true is always around but I can't see Him." replied Raven, smiling.

"But who is this him? Have you found a boyfriend?" asked Starfire, excited as she jumped up and down, "Oh! Glorious!"

"Uhhh... not exactly. But I do love Him very much as He loves me." Raven replied again, this time, smiling at Starfire's naive ness.

"Then who is this him, friend Raven?" enquired Starfire, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Well, this him is who we call God. He created everything that is around us. From the mountains to the valleys, from the rivers to the seas, from the skies to the space. Practically everything that we know, even the things that we DON'T know about." explained Raven. (finally)

"Then He must be extremely powerful..." said Starfire with awe, "I MUST meet Him."

"Well, extremely isn't even enough to measure His power. More like almighty. But if you're interested, I could let you meet Him, but not in any normal manner. Well, interested?" asked Raven.

"Glorious! Can we go meet this God now?" asked Starfire in a very excited manner.

"Well, not now. But I'll take you to meet God tomorrow." said Raven.

With that, Starfire flew out of the room (If you watched Teen Titans, you'll know in order fdor Starfire to fly, she needs to be happy/excited.) and Raven smiled at the fact that she had probably just received a new sister. Not in family ties, but by the blood of Christ.

Meanwhile, however, the same mysterious figure from the shadows watched the Titans tower and cursed Raven for getting Starfire interested in knowing God.

"Curse you Raven! You might have gotten one of your miserable friends to accept God, but there are still three others..." and the mysterious figure swept off into the dark recesses of the sewers.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Possible anti-Christ entry here. ;) Might be one of the Titans. Who knows? Please rate. Thanks. If you don't mind, add me to msn: for the usual, I'll thank the people who have encouraged me again: IGAF-kun, Travis Hicks, Liz-Sakura, Mystyre**

**Well, God bless! ;)**


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm in the middle of my exams, but heck. I felt like writing this anyway. ;) lol. Well, please read and rate again. ;) Oh yeah, for those who have been flaming me, CONSTRUCTIVE flames only. I don't need people discouraging me you know. Anyway, raven teaches Starfire something about miracles and how God is a God of miracles. So yeah. Hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

**

The next morning, the first thought which came to Raven's mind when she woke up was, "Great! Another good day! Now... to look for Starfire."

With that, she freshened herself up and went around the Titans tower looking for Starfire. First, she looked in Starfire's room, and then checked to see if she was with Robin (hint hint). Then, she went to the kitchen and found Starfire there, trying to cook... "...What the heck is that!" exclaimed Raven from behind Starfire.

With a fright, Starfire threw the pot of mysterious substance up and would have landed on Raven if she hadn't caught it with her telekinesis in time. Then, Raven saw some of the substance had dripped onto the floor and burned a small hole through the floor. Raven looked at the hole incredulously, pointed at it and asked Starfire, "Really, what's THAT?"

"Oh! It is a Tamaranian sweet. I wanted to make a batch for our dear friends, friend Raven." quipped Starfire happily.

Raven looked at the hole again and asked Starfire, "Ooookay... What exactly are the ingredients in that 'sweet'?"

"Oh! Earth didn't have the actual ingredients, so I improvised! It's made a dung, mud, mustard, cheese, milk, tea, coffee..." Starfire stopped halfway as she saw Raven look VERY green and smiled sheepishly.

Then, Raven composed herself and told Starfire, "Never mind. How about I bring you to church to meet God now."

"OH! GLORIOUS! But... we need to have breakfast!" Starfire said.

"That's okay. We'll grab a bite as we pass by the shops." With that, the two girls went off.

Just as both of them were about to leave the tower, Raven felt a dark presence in the around her. Starfire then saw Raven's expression, and asked her what happened. Raven just replied, "It's nothing... it's kind of complicated. I'll explain to you another day..."

With that, they set off to get to the church. "Hmm... that can't be Trigon," mused Raven, "But why does that dark presence feel so familiar?"

Soon after, both of the girls reached the church and Raven went into the pastor's "office". Just then, the pastor looked up and smiled at Raven, "Hi! So you want to be baptized?"

With a jump, Raven realized that given yesterday's excitement, she hadn't considered baptism. Feeling embarrassed, Raven told the pastor the truth. Upon hearing what Raven had to say, he smiled and told her, "Don't worry Raven. You are in God's family, baptism is just to let others know your commitment to God and it's just something like a pledge (right?). But I'm happy that you managed to tell a friend about Jesus."

Raven just smiled to herself and asked the pastor if he could tell her how to speak to Starfire about God and how to get her to believe in Him. The pastor just smiled and told her, "pray about it first and let God speak through you. God will speak through you when Starfire's heart is ready."

With that, Raven thanked the pastor and left. As she headed over to Starfire, she saw her gulping down the mustard they had bought. Raven smiled at this and walked over. "Hey. It's time to go." Raven informed Starfire.

"But where is this God you told me about, friend Raven?" inquired Starfire.

"Well, let's go and I'll show you." smiled Raven.

Raven then led Starfire to a park. There, she pointed at a tree which was blooming with flowers and asked Starfire, "Tell me, what you see in that tree?"

"Why do you ask about this, friend Raven?" asked Starfire, puzzled.

"Just tell me." Raven replied simply.

"Well, I see a flower and some leaves... OOO! I see some butterflies as well!" exclaimed Starfire, excited.

"Right, now, let me ask you. Each of these are beautiful and unlike you have ever seen right?" asked Raven and Starfire nodded, "Have you heard of miracles?"

"Oh yes!" cried Starfire, finally understanding something in this conversation.

"Did you know that each of these is a miracle? Where do the trees and flowers start from?" asked Raven.

"Friend Raven, they came from a seed. Did you not know this?" enquired Starfire.

"Yes. I know. And let me ask: What does the young of a butterfly look like?" asked Raven again.

"A green worm thing." answered Starfire, confused again.

"Good. Now, tell me. How big a seed and how big is the tree? And how beautiful is the caterpillar?" Raven asked yet again.

"A seed is small and a tree is large. A caterpillar is... ugly?" said Starfire.

"Now look at it this way. How can such a small and easily-destructible seed become a big and strong tree? And how is it that an ugly green worm(caterpillar isn't a worm but oh well. )can become a beautiful creature?" asked Raven, answering Starfire's unspoken questions.

Starfire then had a small "revelation". So, it was a miracle after all! Miracles were happening all the time. The rains, the sun, the moon, the plants, the trees, life, death, birth, love... Each of these and much more was a miracle each!

Raven then let Starfire digest all the information and continued, "You know how the entire universe was created? God made it. It was NOT from some big bang. God created EVERYTHING! Right now, do you believe that everything we have now is from chance? Is the proper alignment of the planets just from chance? Is the continuous perfect orbiting all from chance? Were we all here by chance only?"

Starfire was extremely blown away after hearing all these. "Friend Raven," started Starfire, "It's very amazing. Let's go home. I need to think about all of this..."

---Later That Night---

There was a knock on the door and Starfire entered and cried to Raven, "Raven! I was so scared!"

Then she collapsed on the floor crying. Raven just stood there bewildered. Raven then asked what had happened but Starfire was too shaken to speak. Thus Raven searched through Starfire's RECENT memories. Even though they were jumbled up, she managed to get some information:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was in her room musing about what she had learnt that day when a menacing voice snarled from nowhere, "If you EVER accept God into your life, you are a fool!"

"Wh-ho-o a-are you?" stammered Starfire, feeling fearful.

"It's not your business! That stupid, idiotic, Raven was fooled into thinking God existed! You'd better not accept God or else!" snarled the menacing voice again and it verbally abused God's name before it faded away, not before telling Starfire that she was such a fool for trusting Raven.

Then, Starfire ran to Raven's room...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strangled sob woke Raven from her trance. Now Raven had a suspicion who that was. All she needed to do was check. "Starfire, I know it was frightening. But I need you to come with me to your room."

With that, Starfire meekly followed Raven into her (Starfire) own room. Raven then did a mental search of the room and mentally searched Starfire's memories of the demonic voice again. It confirmed her suspicions. "Anti-Christ..." whispered Raven under her breath...

Starfire just stared at Raven and heard her say the word 'Anti-Christ' and she immediately understood what had happened. And she was very afraid.

* * *

**Hey there! Hope you like the cliffhanger. Starfire hasn't accepted God. So she's afraid. That might have been a spoiler. Oh well, please read and rate. Hope God touched you through this. ;)**

**God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey people. Hope you liked the last chapter. ;) Well, I'd like to thank Solana for his/her review. It really encouraged me and gave me food for thought. Hope you people will continue being blessed by God through every aspect of your lives.

* * *

**

That night, neither Raven nor Starfire slept very well. For Starfire, it was for a simple reason. She had been visited and threatened by a demon. As for Raven, she was very worried about Starfire. Raven knew that since Starfire had not accepted God, she would not have the protection from anti-Christ... after staring into blank space; both the girls fell into an uneasy sleep in their own rooms...

The next day, Starfire ran to Robin's room and told him what happened the night before... It so happened that Raven had passed by Robin's door when she heard Starfire speaking about the incident. She then felt that dark force roaming around and entering Robin's room, and then there was a scream. Raven knew immediately that it was anti-Christ. Thus, Raven rushed into the room.

---Robin's room---

Starfire was telling Robin about what had happened in her room the night before and she was crying on his shoulder and Robin just patted her back, feeling rather awkward.

"Starfire, the only demons around are Raven and Trigon... And Trigon's dead while Raven's good. (Remember Robin doesn't actually believe in God and that Raven has been born in Christ again.)" started Robin as he tried to comfort her.

"Robin," cried Starfire, "Why is it that you do not believe in a God, the wondrous God of the universe! Raven has already told me about God. She never lies and just as I am thinking of knowing God, this demon tries to stop me!"

Upon hearing this, Robin was left speechless and after a while, he was about to speak again when the room turned unusually cold. Starfire felt the dip in temperature and her eyes grew wide and fearful. There was something hissing at her, angered by her talk about God. Starfire then knew the familiar voice. Anti-Christ! With that, something horrible formed and headed towards her and Robin. With that she screamed before Robin could turn behind...

---Back to the present---

Just as Robin turned around, Raven burst into the room and Anti-Christ was headed straight for him and Starfire! Just as Raven started to use her powers against the demon, a gentle voice rang out in her head, telling her to command it away in the name of God/Jesus.

With that, Raven cried out, feeling a bit doubtful,"Anti-Christ, I command you to leave at once and never return in the name of Jesus!"

However, the demon was still there and it smirked at her but looked slightly shaken, "Is that all you can do? Pathetic!" And with that, it continued its advance towards Robin and Starfire.

Then, Raven realized that she had doubted God and commanded Anti-Christ to leave again, "I command you to leave in the name of Jesus!" And in her mind, Raven was praying, "God, please help me. Please give me the strength and faith needed..."

Suddenly, the demon cried out in anger and disappeared... After that, Raven felt slightly dizzy and realized that she had not been breathing properly throughout the entire time. As she took deep breaths to still her beating heart, Robin asked, rather shaken, "Raven, what just happened?"

"You know what anti-Christ is, right? As it's name states, it, promotes the demeaning of Christian faith, and encourages everything that goes against God's teachings." replied Raven.

Robin was left speechless again and he left his room, without speaking a single word. Then, a tiny voice whispered, "Friend Raven... Thank you for saving us..."

Raven just smiled affectionately at Starfire (they have become quite close, like sisters.) and replied, "No problem, sooo... Are you ready to accept God?"

"Glorious! Let us go now! But where do we meet Him eye to eye?" questioned Starfire, rather meekly.

"Ah... yes. You see, God is extremely powerful and given His glory, we can never see Him physically in this world. So far, I haven't exactly seen Him either. But to accept God, it's very simple. It all starts with the heart." replied Raven.

"But do I have to tell Him I want Him out loud?" asked Starfire.

"Well, given what you are saying right now, I think I can safely say that you have already accepted God into your life," winked Raven, "All you have to do is confess your sins to God and He will mould you to be the person He created you to be."

With that, Raven guided Starfire to everything to start out her faith in Jesus. About 15 minutes later (miracle, huh?), Starfire and Raven went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Beastboy was cooking breakfast. Raven peered into the pan and said, "Hmmm... tofu again?"

Beastboy just grinned and said one word and said, "Yeah!"

Raven gave Beastboy a death glare but decided to go easy on him and try his food for once. So, she merely handed Beastboy a plate and asked him to put some of his cooking on her plate. Beastboy just gaped at her surprised, "Dude! I thought you didn't do with tofu?"

"Last time, you thought I didn't do with happy either," retorted Raven as she extended her plate, "Now fill up!"

Beastboy then gave Raven some tofu and Raven headed off to the door, but not before sharing a secretive smile with Starfire and leaving Beastboy asking what was up with Raven.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this chapter. Well, please read and rate. Oh yeah, the title of this story was just to get people to read. He he. Man... I'm baaaaad. lol. God bless you people! Add me to msn. My e-mail is in my lookup.**


	9. Author's Note III

Author's Note:

Hey ya all! I've just finished my exams. So I need a little rest. Anyway, I'm currently facing a writer's block. So I'll need you guys to help me. Got any suggestions for the next chapter? Oh yeah. It's great how you people have supported me! Thanks ya all. Well, gotta go now. But if you've got suggestions, e-mail me at or just add me to msn. The suggestions would help a lot and I would be REALLY grateful.


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey people! New chapter up! Enjoy!

* * *

**

After Raven had stepped out of the kitchen to eat Beastboy's cooking, Beastboy turned to Starfire and asked, "Man! What's up with her? She's... so... changed..."

"Ah! Friend Beastboy! Raven has met God and so have I. She just saved me and Robin from something through something she calls faith in God..." giggled Starfire.

Then, Beastboy felt a little strange. It had been such a long time since he had read the bible or talked to God for that matter. Starfire then saw Beastboy looking blankly into space and asked what was wrong. It was then that Beastboy returned to the present. He then smiled at Starfire and left quietly to look for Raven.

"Hmm... Why is everybody acting so vacant nowadays?" wondered Starfire as she went out to go to the mall to buy more mustard. (Low on mustard supplies.)

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating in her room and reading the bible. As she was writing in her diary, she heard a knock on the door. She merely looked up and said, "Come in!" before returning to her writing. Just then, Beastboy walked in and looked around. All that he saw in Raven's room was very different from the time he had last been in there. The walls were painted light blue with different shades. Most of the creepy stuff in her room was gone other than the few which showed her liking for Goth and art.

"Uhh... Rae, Starfire told me about what happened in the morning..." started Beastboy.

Raven then looked at Beastboy and put her diary aside before replying, "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was just wondering about your faith," Beastboy flinched as he felt Raven getting annoyed; "Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that you can't believe in God. But I'm just wondering. You've always believed in only solid evidence. What made you believe that there's such a thing as God?"

"You remember our big battle with Trigon?" replied Raven, "Have you ever wondered how I managed to summon all that light and defeat him? You do realize that I was all darkness right?"

"Yeah..." agreed Beastboy"

"Well, God somehow spoke to me and when He did, I sort of saw Him in my mind but couldn't quite because His glory was so bright. When He spoke to me, I also felt a sense of security and peace. Isn't that evidence enough? Also, when I was younger, I had this weird link with Trigon and I always heard him telling me how God was my enemy and how He hated me..." continued Raven, "But that's not the main point. After hearing Trigon says this and including the battle with Trigon and all the many miracles, how can I not believe that there's a God out there?"

"Yeah, but that's all..." argued Beastboy, rather half-heartedly.

"Well, recently, God severed the link I had with Trigon once and for all... You also heard about what happened this morning right? That demon that attacked Robin and Starfire was anti-Christ! It cursed Jesus yet it didn't curse any other God! What other evidence do you need?" Raven shot back.

With that, Beastboy was finally convinced that his faith wasn't a facade after all. With that, he asked Raven, "Rae, can I borrow your bible for a while? I want to catch up with god on all the time I've lost from my separation with God."

Raven then caught a glimpse of Beastboy's past and his faith and she smiled and nodded.

After Beastboy, Raven took her diary out again and wrote in it:

_Today, Beastboy enquired about my faith in God and re-accepted God into his life.(sort of) Lord, thank you for giving me this chance and thank you Lord, for giving me the words to speak to Beastboy... Lord, continue giving me guidance and mold me and shape me to be the person you created me to be. Amen_

_**Take me and mold me**_

_**Use me, Fill me**_

_**I give my life to the Potter's hand...**_

_**Hold me, guide me**_

_**Lead me, Walk Beside me**_

**_I give my life to the Potter's Hand_...**

With that, Raven closed her diary and went out of the tower to get a new bible for Beastboy. :)

* * *

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? The song used here is called The potter's Hand. I'm still having a headache... Well, read and rate anyway. Thanks bbeltballerina, Travis hicks and heavens Angles for the inspiration! You guys rock! Oh yeah, StarSoSweet, I think your idea (in the review) for your Teen Titan fanfic is a pretty new idea. Good that you dare to write one! Well, God bless you people. ;)**


	11. Chapter 8a

**Next chapter up. Hey Travis Hicks! That was a great idea you gave me. ;) Oh yeah! It's great that people like Liz-Sakura, clo, IGAF-kun, simplegrl007, Dusk66 and shadowstar2s encourage me. It's really nice. Thanks!

* * *

**

Upon keeping her journal in a secret place, Raven went off to find Starfire to tell her about Beastboy and get him a bible. However, as she searched around the tower, she was unable to locate Starfire. She finally did a mental search and found Starfire carrying two large bags of mustard and was flying back to the tower.

She grinned at the comical sight while she mentally saw Starfire holding a bottle of mustard, drinking it and looking extremely pleased. Just then, she suddenly saw a sickle-like staff fly towards Starfire and knock her down into the sea around the Titans Tower. On the staff, 666 were engraved on it. As Raven saw it, Mark of the Beast immediately came to her mind.

She immediately set off to rescue Starfire. While Raven was levitating above the water, searching for Starfire, she felt a searing pain in her head and blacked out...

After Raven had fallen, a man stepped out a hole in the ground and grabbed Raven. Then, he went back into the hole and retrieved an unconscious Starfire. With that, a wall of darkness welled up and he disappeared, along with the two girls.

---About an hour later---

Raven woke up with a splitting headache and looked around in a daze. When she looked at the area she was in, it reminded her of a place... But what was it?

Then, it came to her. "Slade!" was the one thought on her head.

With that, the memory of the recent spate of events flooded back to her mind. She then remembered that Starfire was in trouble. She then tried to get up and look for Starfire, but she soon found herself to be tied to the wall.

As Raven tried to shatter/break the rope telekinetically, a man stepped out of the shadows. And she recognized him almost immediately.

"SLADE!" Raven screamed, "I thought Trigon obliterated you!"

"Indeed, my child," Slade said smugly, "A new force has revived me. Now I serve it."

"Oh. And don't bother using your powers against me in here. They have been disabled." Slade informed her mockingly.

Then, as Raven was wondering how he could have been revived YET again, Slade stepped out of the shadows fully and Raven saw that his face was decomposing(gory, huh?).

She was then hit by a perpetual stench and she almost puked right there and then. Slade stepped towards Raven and used a bony finger to lift Raven's head to look at him. "Ah, you must be wondering how I came back aren't you? Well, if you really want to know, NECROMANCY! And soon, you will join me as soon as I'm done with you!"

Upon hearing that, Raven spat at Slade or whatever was left of him and screamed, "You might be able to re-animate my body and destroy it! You might win the battle against me but God will win the war! My soul will always be safe with Him! What did you do to Starfire!"

"Ah, so eager to know aren't you? Well, let's see how God has protected you!" cackled zombie Slade as he raised his hand and the darkness lifted.

There, Raven saw Starfire slumped, almost lifeless. Slade looked at Raven's crestfallen face and left, laughing at her. After Raven saw Slade leave, she immediately tried to sense for life-signs in Starfire but felt her powers blocked...

"God, please help me!" thought Raven desperately as she tried to sense for life-signs in Starfire. Soon, she felt whatever was holding her powers back removed. She then felt faint life-signs in Starfire. Raven then removed the ropes from her hands telekinetically and ran over to Starfire.

"Okay... I'm free from those ropes and I've found Starfire... Now all I've got to do is find a way out of here..." thought Raven as she desperately looked for an exit of some sort...

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**What do you think of this chapter? The return of Slade was not quite what you expected, was it? This chapter will be in parts. ;) Hope you enjoyed it. :) Please read and rate. Thanks. God Bless!**


	12. Chapter 8b

**Hey people! I'm back. Feeling like crap right now… I'm coughing, having a cold, having headaches and all… Darn it… Oh well, next part of chapter 8 is up. Anyway, in order to clear a misconception, I'm just saying that Raven is just representing. I'm not saying demons can go into Heaven or whatsoever. I'm just exaggerating everything to help people to understand in some way. ;) **

* * *

Raven looked around the area desperately to find an exit. However, the shadows seemed to have a life of their own and it did not take Raven long to find that out.

It seemed that whenever she tried to look for the exit, the shadows pressed closer towards her, blocking her view of the room. Yet when she looked away, the shadows retreated. Just then, Raven had an idea. She tried to scan the room with her telepathy, but something seemed to push her powers back. As she tried some more, she felt that it was to no avail.

Raven then sat down irritated and grumbled, "Well, this is just great... Slade is back and deathless... I can't get out of this place and Starfire's out cold... Now what am I going to do?"

"You could have asked God you know." a little voice in her head nagged at her sternly, without any anger.

Raven couldn't help smiling sheepishly as she just remembered that God could do anything. Raven then requested of God apologetically, "Lord, please help me to get rid of these shadows... I can't find a way out... _Your word is like a lamp to my feet and a light for my path (Psalms 119:105)_"

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and all the shadows disappeared. Raven shielded her eyes and after the light had faded, Raven heard a moan behind her. She whipped around and saw Starfire looking at her groggily. Raven also felt a strong life-force within Starfire.

Raven thanked God, feeling extremely relieved. "Where are we friend Raven?" questioned Starfire, extremely fearful.

Raven just told Starfire to keep quiet for a while as she pulled Starfire along with her. As soon as they stepped out of the room, Raven found themselves in a maze much similar to the maze which Beastboy and Cyborg were in when they entered her mind (Nevermore).

Raven sighed in exasperation and sat down, pondering on what to do and speaking /praying to God. Just then, she felt a gentle nudge from nowhere, pushing her to a certain corridor. Raven then called Starfire to follow before heading off into the corridor. Upon following where she was nudged to, Raven soon found Starfire and her nearing the exit of their "prison".

Just then, Raven heard some voices through a wall. She motioned for Starfire to be quiet and leanedtowards the wall.

---In a Secret Room---

"Good work my slave... you have trapped Raven... We will need her. Do as you wish with that Starfire girl... But bring Raven to me. Go NOW!" commanded a mysterious figure.

With that, zombie Slade lumbered out of thehidden room and went to get Raven...

---Currently---

Upon hearingsomeonecommanding Slade, Raven immediately grabbed Starfire and ran out of the "prison". Raven then levitated into the air and flew off. As she looked back, Raven realized that they had just escaped from the Satanist "church" her mother had used to be in before she quit.

Suddenly, she heard a roar of rage from within the building. Starfire screamed and Raven looked back, only to see that the building had erupted into flames. Just then, Ravensaw an extremely good-looking person walking out of the building. Upon seeing the person, Raven just floated in the air, mesmerized by the person.

Upon stepping out in the opening, the person then started emitting some light and seemed to float up looking like an angel. As Raven started going towards what seemed like an angel, Starfire shook her and cried out, "Raven! That thing is evil!"

Raven was then shaken out of her trance. In the angel's place, an extremely grotesque creature had replaced it. It seemed to be decomposing and maggots were crawling all over it. The light that seemed to radiate from it started disappearing and was replaced by a dark glow. Raven then looked at the eyes of the creature and saw that it was filled with evil.

With that, Raven was pulled alongby Starfire back to the Titans Tower... Meanwhile, the creature was following them, mocking at them at their attempts to escape.

After much dodging, hiding and praying, the girls finally reached the Titans Tower. They ran through the doors and made it lock-down. They then ran off to find the other titans.

While they were running around in the corridors, they accidentally bumped into Beastboy. "Yo dudes. What's up with you? You look like you have just seen the devil!" chuckled Beastboy, wondering why the girls were so frantic.

"Friend Beastboy. We have seen the devil! It's coming after us!" cried Starfire shrilly, nearing the point of tears.

Beastboy then turned serious, "Are you sure!"

Raven then nodded. With that, they had a silent understanding of what to do. Raven and Starfire took off to find Robin, while Beastboy went to search for Cyborg. During their search, Raven could not help but ask Starfire, "Star, how did you manage see through Satan's illusion?"

"Friend Raven, you know that I was quiet throughout," and Raven rembered Starfire's silence, "Well, I was praying for God to help us and guide us. Then when that creature came, I somehow felt someone telling methat it was evil and I believed.Then, that illusion seemed to fall away and I saw its true form..."

Raven then felt yet again amazed at how much faith Starfire had despite being such a young Christian. "Maybe being like a child isn't all that bad all the time after all..." thought Raven as she returned her focus on the task of finding Robin...

Meanwhile,Satan had reached the door and was currently prying it open.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**Hey people. I'm not sure what I'm doing... I'm having a writer's block and I'm worried that I might have given some misconceptions on Christianity in this fiction... Hmmm... Oh well, please read and rate. Thanks a bunch! ;) **

**God bless you people!**


	13. Author's Note IV

Author's Note:

Hey ya all! It's been one heck of a long since I actually posted something. It's just that I haven't exactly been motivated or inspired to create a new chapter… Sorry about that… But I've got the rough idea what the next part of chapter 8 will be like. He he. Suspense is evil. ;)


	14. Chapter 8c

**Hey people! Sorry for having taken so long to write a new chapter... Just recovered from a long bout of depression and writer's block... > sigh... Oh well, new chapter's up. Anyway, this chapter was inspired by a sermon I heard over the radio. Well, please read and rate... ;) **

**

* * *

**

After a much fruitless search, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy met up in the common hall of the Titans Tower.

"Friend Raven and Beastboy... I could not locate either Robin or Cyborg..." Starfire informed Raven andBeastboy in an extremely frightened manner.

"Neither did I..."

"Dudes, I didn't find them either..."

Just as they were contemplating on where the two guys were, there was a huge explosion and the common hall doors were flung at them. If it wasn't for Starfire's quick reflexes, all three would have already been killed by the flying doors.

"Ahh... How nice... Three little foolish believers right in front of me... How satisfying it would be to kill you three on the spot..." Satan sneered at the three titans, "However, I am feeling merciful. Bow down to me and worship me and I will spare you three your worthless lives. I might even throw in your wildest desires..."

"And why should we believe it?" snapped Raven, "All I know is you are the Prince of Lies and King of this World but God is the Lord of all! He even reigns over you! Why should I worship you? I'd rather bow down to a maggot!"

"Shut up you miserable fool!" snarled Satan, "You have no idea what I can do! You are in my kingdom and you WILL pay for your insolence!"

With that, Satan narrowed his eyes menacingly at the three titans and with that, they fell unconscious. "Now... just to sow so much doubt in them that they will never believe in God ever again..." smirked Satan.

---Raven's Point of View---

Raven woke up and rubbed her temples. "Ouch... that's a terrible headache..." she muttered, then looked around, "And where exactly am I?"

The entire area was desolate and a heavy feeling of despair and hopelessnessaround was pressing down on her. Itwas like how her past alternate reality was like during her meditation. Just then, she saw a huge black cloud materializing out of nowhere. As she continued to stare apprehensively at it, a form took shape... Satan!

"What do you want now! Release me immediately!" Raven snapped.

"So... You're stuck here... Where's your God to release you now? You are such a fool. You were a child of a demon and no one will accept you. Not even God. You have no identity. But I, yes. Me! I can give you an identity. I can make everyone like you. I can make everyone accept you. How about it? All you have to do is treat me as your God." replied Satan in a seemingly gentle and persuasive voice.

Raven contemplated on it. That offer Satan had given her was extremely tempting... Sure, she felt peace... But she had never been liked. As she was about to agree, the words 'no one will ever accept you' reverberated in the air around her. It was only then that she remembered her first time in church. She stepped in and a believer in Jesus had actually taken the effort to speak to her and encourage her. With that, Raven tore herself away and told Satan calmly, "No! My identity is within Christ alone. He has saved me and sent people around me to encourage me. Being loved by god is enough for me."

"You foolish b! You have just set a death sentence for yourself!" roared Satan rather frantically, "Now you shall die!"

However, Raven just stood there calmly. She had decided to place her trust in God to protect her. With that, Satan lunged at her but right before he could grab her, he faded away and Raven woke up (for real). Raven then made a mental note to thank the person in the church.

---Beastboy's Point of View---

Beastboy woke up to find himself in the Titans Tower. "Glad that's over..." Beastboy muttered.

Then, everything faded away. "What the heck..." thought Beastboy, "I'm still in dreamland..."

Suddenly, there was a huge wall of fire and Satan stepped out of it. "Ah yes... Garfield... You have always felt out of place haven't you? Your green skin, your pointed ears, your ability to transform into animals... People avoid you because of that. You are a freak. I can make it all right. Like Raven said, I am the god of this world. I can make all right. I can change your face. I can make people like you! All you have to do is bow down to me and worship me!" Satan said in an extremely tempting manner.

But Raven's words, 'You are the Prince of Lies',echoed around him. With that, Beastboy cried out, "I will not follow you! I have always been accepted! My friends have always accepted me! You would not be asking me to worship you if you were all that powerful!"

"Why you insolent fool! You will pay for it!" snarled Satan and he reached out to grab Beastboy.

"Satan! Leave my child alone!" a voice filled with power echoed around. With that, a sense of hope filled Beastboy and Satan faded away, screeching in anger...

Then, Beastboy came back to reality with a jolt.

---Starfire's point of View---

Starfire woke up to find herself on a strange planet. As she stood up and tried to steady herself, she observed her surroundings and found them strangely familiar... Just then, Starfire heard a rustle behind her and charged up her starbolts.

However, as she turned around, all she saw was a bunch of furry little creatures hopping out of the bushes. With that, Starfire relaxed and cooed, "Oh marvelous! Little furry creatures!"

But as she reached put to scoop them up and hug them, they started to change. With horrified fascination, Starfire saw her worst fears come to life. She screamed in terror and a familiar hulking figure lunged at her to take a bite out of her. However, before it could do so, it disappeared. But followed by it were images of herself being shunned and hated by others.

With that, Starfire started to sob and a figure stepped out of the shadows. 'It' wasan old manclad in white. He stepped towards her and patted her hand and said gently, "there, there. Don't cry... Someone is here for you..."

As Starfire looked up, she was shocked to see that the old man's eyes were flaming red.With that, she broke away from the "old man" and ran away. However, the old man was surprisingly fast and had her pinned to a wall in a flash.

"There, there... Don't cry..." the "old man" mocked, "Everything will be all right... NOT! I have trapped you within your own mind! You will never get out!"

Just then, a voice called out and filled Starfire with hope. "Satan! I command you to release Starfire at once!" With that, everything faded away and Satan faded away, shrieking.

Then, Starfire woke up with a yawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three Titans came back to reality, Robin and Cyborg stepped into the common room and asked incredulously, "Why are you three lying on the floor?"

Only then did Starfire, Raven and Beastboy find out that everything was back to normal and nothing had been destroyed. With that, they said in an exhausted manner, "We'll tell you later..." and trudged back to their rooms.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Please read and rate. And to all of those out there, thanks for your reviews! Please read and rate. God Bless! **


	15. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. My computer cxrashed... So well... Yeah... I couldn't post my fictions. Anyways, I'm working on a new fiction. Wish me luck! ;) By the way... this fictionmight becoming to a close pretty soon. Will the rest of the Titans accept God? Will Raven, Beastboyand Starfirebe overcome by Satan's constant attacks on their faith? Just read this chapter already. :D**

**

* * *

**

"Dude... This faith thing is a real killer... I can't believe the devil actually tried to kill us..." grumbled Beastboy.

"Well Beastboy, for one thing, Satan can't hurt us... We are protected by God. The only way he can actually harm us is through the unecessary fear of him." Raven replied, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to meditate..."

With that, Raven rushed to her room and locked it. "Friend Raven seems rather... flustered..." Starfire observed.

"Like duh. Why wouldn't she? We've been visited by some pure force of evil! Worse than Trigon!" Beastboy replied

Meanwhile, Raven was lying flat on her bed, speaking to God. "Oh God... Why is all this happening? First anti-christ... Then Satan... Why is all this happening?"

Just then, a voice echoed in Raven's head. "Dear beloved child... They are trying to reclaim you fgor you have yewt to give up the powers embued within you by Satan."

"You mean my powers are evil even though I use them for good?"

"Yes. The only way to stop them is to be seperated from your powers. You powers have caused a hole in the protection I have given you, giving Satan and his demons entry to harm you and your friends. Go to the church and you shall know what to do..." and with that, the voice faded away.

"Well... that makes sense... After all, my powers ARE from the occult and not from God..." Raven mumbled to herself and no one else in particular.

With that, she levitated to the church and went into the pastor's office. "Ah Raven! You're back. So how was your week?" asked the pastor as he smiled at her.

"Hectic... Anyway... I was just wondering if you would be able to renounce my powers for me? I don't want them anymore... I want to break all the bonds that Satan has on me..." Raven whispered.

"Oh... Good for you. How about we go somewhere quiet so that you won't feel embarassed if someone walks in." replied the pastor.

With that, the pastor did the renouncing. (I'm not going to digress on this part cuz I've no idea what they do in the renoucing of spirits and such.)

About an hour later, Raven walked out of the church feeling happier and freeier( Is there such a word?). Just then Raven realised something... How would she fight crime without her powers?

With that, Raven rushed back into pastor's office and told him about her "problem". "Well Raven, that is a matter you have to take up to God. You will then find the answer to your problem. Prayer is my suggestion" the pastor advised.

Raven then sighed, thanked the pastorand returned to the Titans tower...

* * *

**Hey people! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm kinda out of touch with this story... :( Anyway, please read and rate. Don't worry about Raven though. I'll make sure she gets her powers back. lol. ;) So... Well... Yeah... And to those who cxonstantly follow this fiction, thanks a lot! It seriously encourages me. ;)**

**God bless you guys!**


	16. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm back after a two month break. This chapter will be the closure of this series. Enjoy. I hope this fiction has somehow touched your lives. oh, and Abbadon, learn not to take things in fictions literally. Yeah?**

**

* * *

**

Raven was pounced upon by Starfire as soon as she stepped into the Titans Tower. "Friend Raven! I am glad you have returned!I need to show you something!"

"Hey Star... Can this wait? I need to do something very important..." Raven replied rather gloomily.

"Oh... All right friend Raven... I will see you later..." Starfire consented as she looked at Raven curiously, "What is troubling you, friend Raven?"

"It's nothing. I just need to be alone for a while..." With that, Raven headed back to her room, leaving Starfire feeling very puzzled.

---In Raven's Room---

As soon as she entered her room, Raven jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "Now what am I going to do? I'm not much help to the Titans without my powers..." Raven muttered to herself.

"Have you thought of asking God for help?" a gentle voice behind her replied.

Just then Raven swung around, ready to give the mysterious intruder a kick when she noticed that the figure was dressed in robes of whiteand hadthe wings of a dove. "Wh... Who are you?" Raven stuttered, feeling more surprised than frightened.

"Raven, I am an angel sent by God to comfort you and deliver a message. And here it is: Trust in Me andI shall help you." the angel replied.

"How do I know you're not one of Satan's demons?" the words came out of Raven's mouth more harshly than expected.

"Don't insult me by linking me with them. But if you still do not trust me, you can just ask God if I am for real...", seeing Raven's hesitation, she continued, "Who is stronger? God or Satan? Would Satan be able to stop God from answering you?"

With that, Raven was comforted and she closed her eyes to pray, "God, I don't know what is going on... But I want you to take the wheel of my life and bring me to where ever You choose."

As Raven looked up again, the angel was gone and on the floor was a single white feather, so white that it seemed to give off its own light. With that, Raven just smiled sadly, picked up the feather, laid it gently on her bedside table and went to look for Starfire.

---Raven In Starfire's Room---

Raven knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she slid the door open by a fraction and peered in. The room was in pitch darkness. Seeing this, Raven stepped into Starfire's room and switched on the lights. Starfire was there, sitting on the bed and waiting expectantly for her. "Friend Raven, God has told me to pass this mesasage to you... Please read it." With that, Starfire handed Raven the note and walked out of the room.

Curious, Raven sat down on Starfire's bed. On the note, it was written, "Dear child... I feel your pain of losing you powers. However, do not fret, for I have said:

_For I know the plans I have for you, ... , plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call upon Me and come and pray to Me, and I will listen to you. You will seek Me and find Me when you seek Me with all your heart. Jeremiah 29:11-13_

Raven, go and pack your things and go on a personal journey to seek Me. Through this time, you will discover more about Me and you will learn of the abilities I have gifted you with. With this, you have My blessings, My beloved child.

Trust in Me,

_God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit (Trinity)"_

With that, Raven just broke down and cried. It so happened that Starfire had just stepped into the Raven. "Friend Raven! Why are you crying?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. Thank you for the message..." Raven snivelled as she wiped away her tears.

"Message? Friend Raven, what message are you talking about? I have just come home from mustard buying.I do not remember giving anyone a message..." Starfire replied, feeling extremely puzzled.

Surprised by Starfire's response, Raven looked out of Starfire's room. Just then, her eyes fell upon a white feather on the floor and the feather seemed to give off its own light. Upon that sight, Raven smiled sadly and said, "It's nothing Starfire... Goodbye. My dear friend...", and walked off.

---In Raven's Room Again (about midnight)---

Raven had finished packing her belongings and as sheplaced the farewell note on the table, a tear rolled down her cheek. With that, she whispered, "goodbye" and left.

---The Next Morning---

Starfire was flying to Raven's room, holding a plate of sludge she had concocted, hoping to let Raven try it. However, as she knocked on the door, no one answered. With that, Starfire felt something was amiss and stepped into Raven's room. upon doing so, she found Raven's room empty, save a few books and the furniture.

As Starfire went to search Raven's room, to look for any signs of breakin, her eyes fell on a note on Raaven's bedside table. With apprehension, she picked up the piece of paper and read it. After doing so, all Starfire could do was smile sadly as she went off to inform the other Titans...

**Raven's Note:**

My dear friends, Iam so happy to have met you all... I wish I could have stayed with you all... But I have been called andI must go. All endings must start with a goodbye... But for you, I wish that this goodbye will be a new beginning for all of you. Remember our battle with Trigon? I had said that you were my family, that you raised me and that you loved me. I wasn't saying all that to anger Trigon. I meant those words...

To my dear sister and friend, Starfire, please keep your joy flowing like an endless river. Should this river ever run dry. Always look towards God to be filled again.

To my brother and friend, Beastboy, don't stop trying to make others laugh. I might have shunned your jokes at times. On the outside, i have been cold, but on the inside, I have felt the joy of you trying to cheer me up. Please keep your humour on. If not for me, then to help the Titans get through this.

To Cyborg. Thank you so much for having been with me, listening to my complaints and standing up for me.

And finally to Robin, we might have had a few quarrels.. But to me, you are one of the best friends I've had, giving me the privacyI needed, and helping me when I was so helpless...

Finally, to end this all, I would like to say that i will never forget you for everything you have done for me. Thank you... My family and friends...

With Love,

_Raven_

* * *

**Well, yeah. This is the finale. Remember that partings may hurt but leaving is never forever... I cried when I was typing Raven's note cuz it makes me remember what had happened to me in the past. please read and review. God bless you people. :)**


End file.
